Untitled FairyTale
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: World that full with Vampires and other supernatural creatures are surely dangerous. There hunters who will hunt them. But...what will happen to the two guilds who have to fight together? Will they ended up hating them or... NEW CHAP: Chapter 4
1. Chapter 0

**Okay...This my first story using a Fantasy (Could you call this that?) genre. This happened when I'm 'addicted' with Vampire thing (Like Vampire Knight, Twilight, etc). Well... I think I should stop my rant here. Please R&R! ***Bowed Deeply*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.... In my dream... It's possible because it's MY DREAM after all xD**

* * *

**.:Chapter 0:. Prologue 1: Angels of Death**

A loud growl emitted from a black big creature. His red eyes filled with murderous aura. His long sharp claws marked the ground below. He growled more as he saw a long dark brown hair girl stood in front of him. Her hair tied into high ponytail. She glanced around and saw her companions already in their positions. The creature jumped.

"NOW!" she screamed.

From all of the directions, her companions attacked the creature with no mercy. A brunette girl held out her gun and pointed it at the creature's head. A rather large hole created in the creature's head. The previous girl tapped the brunette's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Nice job," she said. The brunette smiled at her too.

"Let's go back," a short black hair girl said with annoyance.

"You still not used with the smell, right Masako-chan," the brown haired girl said with a smirk.

"Yes…So what's your problem? They stink," the girl named Masako said.

"Stop it you two. Masako is right. Let's go back now," the brunette said. "Madoka-san, please take care of it."

A pink haired smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Sure thing," she said.

* * *

"Thank you very much," said an older man as he bowed to the young lady in front of him.

"It's our job. You don't need to thank us," a brunette said with a smile.

"She is right," a red haired one said.

"If something happens, just call for us," the brunette said again.

"Yes, miss. We will keep that in mind," answered the older man.

The brunette girl with her companions climbed up their horses and galloped away for the next village. The villagers watched them until they gone from their sight. The older man who happened to be the leader of the village just stared at them in awe.

"Their guilds name surely fit them very well," he said. "Angels of Death"

"One of the most powerful hunters and the most powerful women hunters," he added.

"Then…what's the other powerful hunters name?" a young boy asked.

"The other one called Black Wings. They are the strongest hunter's guilds ever. They also the strongest male hunters," the other man answered.

"Stronger than that _Nee-chan_?" the kid asked again.

The man nodded. "But the Black Wings is different. They only hunt high-class creature and the creature that killed a lot of people. They also very mysterious guild," the man said.

"I wonder what will happen if they meet each other," the boy whispered.

***********************

***********************

**Prologue 2: Black Wings**

"Noll, Watch out!" yelled a black haired guy when he saw a winged creature flew to his brother's place.

"Shut up, Gene. You're noisy," the one called Noll said as he drew his sword. The winged creature fell down when his wings were being cut down.

"As fast as always" commented a brown haired man.

"Let's finish this fast," another black haired man said coldly.

"Could we have fun for a while?" asked a bespectacled one as he received a glare from his leader.

"John-san, Takigawa-san," command the black haired man calmly.

"Akira! His companion run away," warned another man.

The black haired man called Akira just sighed as he jumped onto the branch followed by an older man. The others just stayed in their place after they finished off the creature. They know that both of the men didn't need help.

After a few minutes of waiting, they came back. The one, who warned Akira, immediately run off to him when he saw that their leader covered with blood AGAIN. He gave him a towel. He watched him worriedly. Akira just smiled weakly and tapped his head. He walked to the others.

"Missions complete, Sir," the brown haired name Takigawa said with a big grin.

"Let's go back to report it," Noll said coldly.

"We didn't have enough fun too today," commented Noll's twin brother, Gene. "Right, Yasuhara?"

"Yeah. It's just like before. Too easy," the bespectacled, Yasuhara, answered.

"We didn't do this for fun," the man in the same age as Takigawa and the one who followed Akira said strictly.

"At least…We all safe," said a blonde haired with a friendly smile.

"If you have another complain, just hunt to other place by yourself," said Noll annoyed.

"Come on, guys. It's…"

"Kaito!" Akira called worriedly as his best friend coughed.

"We have to go back now," Gene said, panic. He runs off with Yasuhara and John to get their horses.

Kaito stop coughing and clenched his chest. "It's alright, Akira. I just used a little bit of my power," he said assuring.

"I told you that you shouldn't use your power other than your tracking ability," Akira warned. Kaito smiled weakly.

"If I didn't do that, Noll will get killed," Kaito answered.

"You didn't need to do that. I could protect my self. You should worry about your condition," Noll said, looking away.

"Guys, I got the horses back," yelled Gene.

"Let's Go!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So... This is it. I just randomly created this fic when I got addicted to the vampire things ^^ And... Here is the result =P  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Errr.... What should I say?.... Hmmm.... Okay. First is.... So sorry for the late update. I'm updating this chapter with the last of my remain powers to stay awake. I stayed up late till 4 AM to finish my assignments (Hell in my Birthday **T^T**) and only sleep for a while. Then I have to wake up again to print my works, etc. If only I could sleep for one whole day **T^T **Okay. Enough with my useless complain. Please R&R! **^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH. I'm one of the fans**

**

* * *

.:Chapter 1:. The first Meeting**

"Hey, Akira. Are you sure Kaito will be alright if we left them alone?" Gene asked.

"John, Takigawa, and Yasuhara are with him. He will be fine," Akira answered.

"You should smile more often, you know. Although you're handsome and cool man, you will be chased more by the girl if you smiled a little," Gene advised.

Akira stopped. Dark aura emitting from him, Gene gulped as he saw it. Akira turned around and gave Gene those scary zero-degrees smile for him with a faint frown. "You should watch over for your mouth," Akira said coldly.

"Yes, Sir," Gene answered immediately.

Akira walked back. Gene slowed down and walked beside Noll and the older man. "Lin-san, why is he so scary like that?" Gene asked in whisper to the older man.

"You should know better that he always like that whenever Kaito get sick," Lin answered with a sigh.

"And don't make him angrier than he already is," Noll added.

"You're absolutely right," Gene commented.

* * *

_Angels of Death's Side…_

"Mai-chan, we should report now," said Madoka. The brunette girl's head snapped up as she smiled sheepishly.

"You're right. Let's go, Shizuka-chan," Mai said. The brown haired girl stood up. The other one wanted to follow them but stopped by Shizuka.

"You should wait here with the others. Me, Mai, Madoka, and Ritsuki are more than enough," Shizuka said. Her twins wanted to speak but she cut her again. "You should rest, Shizuku-nee."

"But…," Shizuku said worriedly.

"It will be fine," Shizuka said. Shizuku nodded her head in defeat.

"Hey…Can I come along?" A red haired woman asked.

"NO!" everyone answered immediately.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because, Matsuzaki-san," Masako trailed.

"You will flirt out every man outside," A short black hair girl named Ritsuki finished it off.

"That's right. You should wait here with Masako, Chiaki, and Shizuku-nee, Ayako," Shizuka added.

Ayako just huffed and looked away. The other just chuckled. Mai left with her companions to the Hunter's HQ to report about their hunting. Every hunter in this world whether they hunt alone or with a party should report it to HQ or Hunter's Department in every place if they aren't around the HQ. There are only a few stronger guilds that hunt a high-class creature.

There are creatures that allowed for hunting. The common prey is Chimaeras, a creature that has lion's body, bird's wings, and snakes at their tails. The highest level among the creatures is Vampires, Spirit Wolf, and Shifted Creatures. The difficult ones to hunt are Shifted Creatures. They could shift into another creature whether it's human, animal, plant, or other creature. It's very hard to know whether it's Shifted Creatures or Normal creatures because they could copy all of their normal abilities.

"Here we are," said Mai with a big smile. She didn't look where she was going.

"Mai, Front!" Shizuka warned but it's too late.

Mai bumped into someone and both of them landed on the ground with Mai on top of someone she bumped to. Mai opened her eyes and looked into deep blue eyes. She just stared into it. She didn't know how long she looked into those captivating orbs until someone broke her attention.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked someone.

Mai blinked. "So, Sorry," she said as she pulled away immediately. The man she bumped dusted himself off and gave her a glare.

"You should watch where you're going," he said coldly.

"That's rude," the one who asked her said as he glared to the other one. Mai blinked again.

"Twin?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know that you're that stupid," the man mocked.

"What did you say?!" Mai yelled angrily.

"You also need someone to repeat words," the man said again.

"Err…Guys…," his twin called.

"What?!" both of them asked (yelled).

"You disturb the others," he said with a sweat dropped.

Just like what he said. The other people stopped just to watch the quarreling teens. Mai blushed and dragged her companions inside the HQ. One of the twins chuckled as he placed one hand on his brother's shoulder. His brother gave him a deathly glare but it's only made him laugh out loud.

"It's the first time I saw you tease someone. A girl, moreover," he said between his laughter.

"Shut up, Gene," his brother said annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's go inside now," Akira said with a sigh.

Gene still giggled as he walked in along with Akira, Noll, and Lin. He couldn't wait what will happen if Noll and the brunette girl meet again. It's really getting very interesting. The four men went to different report place then normal hunters go. It's only for a hunter or guild that requested for special permission. Black Wings is one of it. The place is on the 2nd floor of the building. Whenever they went in, they should show their identity plate. Every hunter has their own plate. The differences between normal plates with special plates are the information access and the important place/event access.

Special plates could access any information they need. They also could go to forbidden area to hunt. But the requirement to get the Special plates is very difficult. They have to take several tests and other complicated things. They have to; at least, reach certain class by defeating other hunter in an official match. The lowest rank to get permission for applying Special Plates is B class. But there is one person who got special permission to get Special Plates although he is on C class.

"Shiranami-sama, Welcome back," greeted the guard as he saw Akira and the others.

"It's nice to see you again, Alford-san," Akira answered.

After they came inside the room, the other guard nudged him on the stomach. "Who is he?" he asked pointing at Akira.

"What? You didn't know him?" Alford asked in disbelieve. His friend shook his head.

"He is the leader of Black Wings. The strongest Hunters guild that consists of people who got Special Plate," Alford continued. "They only hunt a few creatures but it's always in high class."

"You mean…_that_ guild?" his friend pointed out. Alford nodded. "It's amazing."

"Besides them, there is also a guild that consists of girls only. But don't underestimate them, all of them got special plates too," Alford said.

"You mean the girls that came in before them?" his friend asked. Alford nodded. "Wow. It's rare to see two strongest guilds here in the same time."

"Although they called guild, no one could enter them though," Alford muttered, thoughtfully.

Gene stared with wide eye, Noll and Lin kept his cold mask, Akira stayed calm. The other side has a bit similar to their reaction. Gene holds his laugh while standing behind Noll. Noll kept him self from rolling his eyes. Gene couldn't hold it anymore as a stifled chuckle could be heard.

"What are you doing here?" asked an annoyed brunette.

"We came to give a report," Akira answered before Noll could open his mouth.

"But…this is a special place," said a long brown hair girl.

"We have _the_ plates," Akira answered calmly.

"You knew each other?" asked a man who sat behind his desk.

"Somehow," answered a pink haired one.

"Not really," added Noll.

"Oh well…Let me introduce you to each other," said the man politely.

"Taniyama-san, he is the leader of Black Wings, Shiranami Akira-san," the man said, pointed at Akira. "Shiranami-san, she is the leader of Angels of Death, Taniyama Mai-san."

Mai and Akira bowed a little to each other. "I'll introduce you to my friends," Mai said immediately.

"From my left side, Izanagi Shizuka, Shinozuka Ritsuki, and Mori Madoka," Mai introduced them.

"Lin Koujo," Lin introduced him self, still with his cold mask on.

"Shibuya Kazuya," Noll said, looking away.

"I'm Kazuya's twin brother, Shibuya Yuujin," Gene introduced him self with a big smile. "You can call me 'Jin', though."

Noll glared at him with 'What are you doing?' look. Gene just smirked at him. Akira just sighed heavily at the twins. Sometimes, they gave him a headache and he didn't know how he could cope with them this few years. Akira walked to the man and gave him a folder.

"Thank you for the report, Shiranami-san. Your job is as fast as always," the man said as he opened the folder and start to read the reports.

"Excuse us then," Akira said. He walked away with the others.

* * *

"Why I must meet with you here?" Mai muttered angrily.

"Because we have business here," Noll said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Mai glared at him. "You really are annoying," Mai whispered loud enough for Noll to hear.

"But I have good looks," Noll answered, smirking at her.

"That's it! You're Naru, The Narcissist Naru," Mai yelled angrily at him. Gene laughed out loud as he holding his stomach.

"It's very funny," he said while laughing. "Right, Naru?"

"Shut up, Jin," Noll said annoyed. He glared at his twin brother.

"AKIRAA!!!" someone yelled from a far. Akira turned his head as he looked at the running Kaito.

Before Kaito could launch him self to him, Akira emitted a very dark aura. "What the hell are you doing here?" Akira snapped angrily.

"Take a walk," Kaito answered innocently. Gene and Noll sweat dropped at his answer.

"Kai-chan, you're too fast," Takigawa who managed to chase him said.

"Whenever you spotted Akira-san, you always run off without second thought," Yasuhara added.

"All of you…," Akira growled quietly.

Yasuhara hid behind Takigawa as he saw his leader emitted evil aura. "Easy there, Aki-chan," Takigawa said, trying to calm the leader. "We go with him. There is nothing to be worry about."

"By the way, Akira…,"Kaito cut them.

"Who are they?" he asked pointed at the girls.

"Taniyama Mai. Nice to meet you," Mai introduced her self followed by her friends.

"Izanagi Shizuka."

"Shinozuka Ritsuki."

"Mori Madoka."

Kaito looked at Mai then at Noll and so on. He grinned at Noll who gave a glare at him. He chuckled at his reaction. Kaitou turned at Mai and gave her a gentle smile.

"Mitsurugi Kaito," he answered politely.

"Yasuhara Osamu," Yasuhara interrupted.

"Takigawa Housho."

"John Brown," John said with a shy smile.

"You must be the leader of Angels of Death, am I right?" Kaito said.

"Yes, I am," Mai answered.

"I see," Kaito whispered. He tugged Akira's sleeve as Akira looked at him in confusion.

"We have to go now, Akira," he said. Akira nodded his head. "Well…I hope we could meet again, Taniyama-san."

"You already know the answer about it, right?" Akira whispered as they already far from the girls heard area.

Kaito smirked. "Don't ruin the fun, Akira," Kaito said. "Though I can see the future, the future still could be change if they want to."

"I don't think that they want to change that part," Akira answered, growling slightly. Kaito just chuckled.

"Who knows?" Kaito added.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

I deeply apologize for not updating this few months. Besides having a lot of assignments and exam, My stories…. Some of it (_Including __**Untitled FairyTale **__and__** Admit It!**_. **_Demon and Psychic_** _is saved from the trouble_) corrupted. The reason is simple…**VIRUS**. Yup I decide to post my newest chapter of **UFT **sometimes ago but it always failed for the uploading process. When I tried to open the file, it won't work and when I tried to recover it…. It's all gone **T^T** Yes! All of my efforts this long times to create 2 chapters are gone just because of some stupid virus **T^T** That's why… After my upcoming exam finish, I decide to write over the lost chapters. I hope you understand about it. FYI, if you ask about some back-up chapters (_if there are, in my PC_), I, stupidly enough, replaced it with the corrupted one without checking it out **T^T** I could only save newly-made (_but not finished yet_) the newest chapter of **Admit It!** In my mother's laptop **=.="** Once again, I'm really sorry for not being able to update my stories this time too **T^T**


	4. Chapter 2

**Finally, after (almost) half a month trying to find my backup files of this story and struggling between my assignments and new lessons, I could post this chapter. But, because of the limited time I got, I couldn't re-check this chapter. I deeply apologize if there are some mis-spell or other things. Once again, I'm really sorry T^T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt  
**

**

* * *

.:Chapter 2:. Mission together**

"**Akira…," called a boy around 7. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.**

**He looked up from his sleepy eyes as he saw a boy as the same age as him stood near a bit opened door. The boy looked startled and looked at him with wide eyes. There is storm outside. The sound of thunder is still roaring.**

"**Kaito…Let's go back," Akira said quietly, holding Kaito's hand and lead him back to their room.**

**Akira closed the door as quietly as he could so he won't wake other boys that still sleeping on the bed. Kaito tilted his head in confusion. Akira forced a smile at him as he climbed up to bed with Kaito. There are only 2 beds in that room. One occupied by them and the other is for the young twins, Kaito's cousin.**

"**What are you doing back then in the living room door?" Kaito asked sleepily.**

"**Nothing," Akira answered immediately. "I just want to know if our parents still awake or not."**

"**So?" Kaito asked, almost falling asleep.**

"**They already asleep," Akira answered as Kaito fell asleep once more. "…Forever."**

**Akira looked at the sleeping Kaito and at the sleeping twins from the other side. He gulped as he climbed off the bed and locked their room door. He put some barrier. Although he is still young, Akira is very good at creating barrier for his age. He slid down with his back on the door and sat on the floor.**

'**Hurry up, Lin-san,' he thought warily.**

Akira opened his eyes. He blinked for a while and remembered where he was at the moment. As realization came, he sat on his bed and looked outside the window. It's still dark outside. He looked at the other side of the room and saw Kaito and Yasuhara still sleeping peacefully on the other bed. He walked to the bathroom as quietly as possible.

When he came out from the bathroom, the two are still sleeping. Akira just sighed and made his way to outside. When he walked out the inn, there are still a few of people outside. Well…It's still dawn anyway. He turned to the park and sat on the bench. He leaned his back as he saw the sky turning blue and the sun rise higher.

'13 years…,' he thought. 'It's already that long?'

Akira gave out a long sigh. 'Why I have those dreams again after these years?' he thought closing his eyes as he remembered about the dream he has this morning.

"Shiranami-san?" called a voice. Akira opened his eyes and saw Mai and a girl who really similar with Shizuka but different.

"Taniyama-san," he acknowledges her. "Good morning. Kazuya is still in inn, by the way."

Mai blushed at the mention of the name. "I didn't ask about him," she said, red in face.

Akira smirked. 'Just like Kaito's said,' he thought.

"A, Anyway…She is Izanagi Shizuku, Shizuka's twin older sister," Mai introduced as the girl bowed her head.

Akira stood up and bowed as well. "I'm Shiranami Akira. Nice to meet you," he answered.

"Ni, Nice to meet you too," she answered shyly.

'The same type as John but more shy than him,' Akira said to himself as he saw Shizuku.

"Shiranami-san…," Mai called again.

"You can call me 'Akira'," Akira cut her.

"Akira-san then…Could you do me a favor please?" Mai asked. Akira raised an eyebrow to her.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Actually, I have an urgent business right now. Could you escort Shizuku-chan back to our inn?" Mai asked with a puppy eyes.

Akira sweat dropped. He always weak against those eyes thanks to Kaito who always used it for his own advantage. He sighed as he tapped Mai's head like an older brother.

"Okay, I understand," he answered. Mai jumped happily as she hugged him.

"Well…See you later, Shizuku-chan," Mai said as she run off.

"Mai-chan…," Shizuku called as her friend already out of sight.

She looked at Akira nervously. She never has been left out with a man before. Akira glanced down at her. He hasn't any experienced talking with a girl unlike Kaito, Takigawa, Gene, or Yasuhara. John, although he is very shy, knew how to handle this kind of things.

"Shall we go now?" he asked her. She stiffened as she looked up at him nervously and nodded her head.

"You applied as a hunter in the age of 10?!" Shizuku repeated in amusement.

"Yes," Akira answered.

"I become a hunter just 7 years ago," Shizuku said. "Uhm…How old are you, Shiranami-san?"

"20. And I bet you're in the same age as me," Akira answered. Shizuku nodded her head.

Shizuku glanced up at him again. She smiled and blush a little. Akira looked at her in the corner of his eyes too. He never felt safe and comfortable like this. He almost forgot about the feels of it. If he didn't have the experienced like 13 years ago, he might be not a hunter right now. They finally arrived at her inn which happened to be a few blocks away from his.

"We're here," Akira reminded. Shizuku looked a bit disappointed as she saw her inn in front of her.

Akira turned around as Shizuku grabbed his sleeve. He turned his head and saw her looking down with a blushing face. She looked up nervously.

"Co, Could we meet again?" she asked warily.

Akira froze in his place. He had never been asked something like that. He never thought of it. He just blinked his eyes. Only one thought crossed his mind 'What should I say?' He noticed Kaito stood far away from them. He nodded his head and mouthed something.

"We will meet again for sure," Akira repeated absentmindedly. Shizuku smiled widely and run back to the inn before Akira could realize what he has said earlier.

"I know you're not good with girls but I don't know that you're that bad," Kaito chuckled. Akira glared at him and looked away.

"Aww…Come on. You'll be able to meet her soon," Kaito added with a grin.

"Shut up!" Akira snapped angrily. Kaito just sweat dropped and followed his best friend/childhood friend/leader.

"By the way…," Akira started. Kaito looked at him with a confusion look. "You sent Noll to the HQ instead of informing me, right?"

Kaito grinned as a gleam could be seen in his eyes. "Let just say…I give him a chance," Kaito simply answered.

"Did Gene know about this?" Akira asked again. Kaito thought for a while. He runs off after a few minutes of thinking.

"I take that as a 'No'," Akira said and sighed heavily.

This is the most awkward situations ever in the HQ. The mayor looked nervously from Mai to Noll again and backwards. Mai glared at Noll and Noll just have his cold mask on. The other people in the room sweat dropped at the sight.

"I won't do that with him/her," both of them answered. They noticed it and glared at each other, more than Mai glared at Noll.

"This job needs Angels of Death and Black Wings cooperation," the mayor said, wiping his sweat with a handkerchief.

"We can do those ourselves," Noll said coldly. "Besides…I haven't informed this to my teammates yet."

"Me too," Mai added.

A black bird flew from the window. He perched into Noll's shoulder. "A message?" he whispered as he took the bird on his hand.

A black light glowed and showed some words on the air. Noll lowered his head as a black aura emitting from him. Mai looked at him nervously as she heard something come out from Noll's mouth.

"That stupid idiot of leader," he whispered dangerously.

"Hey, Akira!" Kaito called as he looked up from his book. "What did you say in that letter?"

"Just some advices," Akira answered and smirked. Kaito tilted his head in confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aki-nii…," came Gene's voice as he slammed the door open.

Whenever Gene and Noll called him 'Aki-nii', they must have something to beg or ask. Akira sighed heavily. He placed the book he planned to read on the table. He looked at Gene who has those puppy dog eyes. What's wrong with those puppy dog eyes? Why everyone has to use it against him?

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"Is that true? The news about we will work together with Angels of Death, I mean," Gene asked, hopefully.

"Yes, it is," Akira answered calmly.

"Then, why did you send Noll off instead of me or you?" Gene asked again.

"Your point is…," Akira trailed.

"He is a jerk, arrogant narcissist. He won't accept those mission if we have to cooperate with others. Well…It's not like I want to meet the girls but…You know that Noll never good dealing with other people. He will snap at them and…" Gene's blabbering being cut off by the slamming door and angry Noll stood in the door way.

"Noll?" Gene said nervously.

"Welcome back," Akira said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that, Aki-nii?" Noll asked with a glare.

"It seems you already done what I have said to you, Noll. Should I call you 'Naru' from now on?" Akira answered. Kaito chuckled.

"Eh? What? What's that supposed to mean?" Gene asked confusedly.

"It's nothing, Jin-kun," Kaito answered with a laugh. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Gene, call the others. We have important meeting now," Akira cut him off. Gene nodded and walked out the room to call others.

"Why I have to obey your order?" Noll muttered under his breath.

"Because I'm the leader as well as your _Nii-san_, isn't it?" Akira answered with a smirk.

Noll want to retort back but he knew well that Akira will be able to say something he won't able to talk with. Although Akira said it, he is not his real brother. Akira, Gene, and he being took care by Kaito's parent since they were kid. But…something happened to them and they have to take the road of being a hunter. He didn't regret it though.

The other walked into the room and Lin, the last person who comes in, closed the door behind them. Noll knew that this one mission will be able to change their future and point of view in an instant. He stared at Akira who sits calmly in his seat.

'I hope nothing bad happened,' he thought.

"What the-?! Are you serious, Mai-chan?" Shizuka asked in disbelieve.

"I have no choice, guys," Mai answered with a sigh.

"But why we have to do this mission with those anti-social boys?" Shizuka asked again.

"They, They are not that bad," Shizuku interrupted with a blush.

Shizuka as well as the others raised their eyebrow at the blushing Shizuku. Mai grinned and approached the shy girl. She put her arms around her shoulder. "I know…I know…," Mai said knowingly, deepening Shizuku's blush.

"What is it?" Ayako asked curiously.

"What?!" Shizuka almost screamed as her eyes wide.

"Shi, Shizuka-chan, don't peek into my mind," Shizuku said, covering her face with both her hands.

"Shizu-nee, did you really…," Shizuka trailed as Shizuku peeked from between her fingers.

"You like one of the boys?" Ritsuki asked directly. Shizuku blushed again.

"Who is it?" Ayako asked, shook Shizuku's shoulders to get information from her.

"Shi, Shiranami-san," Shizuku said in almost a whisper tone.

"WHAT?!" the rest yelled.

"He is the leader, for god's sake," Shizuka said.

"And the most dangerous one," Ritsuki added.

"But not the most anti-social though," Madoka said, remembered about Lin who never spoke.

"That's not the real problem," Shizuka cut her.

"Wait a minute," Ayako interrupted. All of them looked at her. "It's Shizuku who fall in love. Not you guys. It's her choice. Besides, she is old enough to choose who she will fall in love with."

"What do you mean by the dangerous one, Ritsu-chan?" Chiaki asked curiously.

"Well…He always emitting this 'don't approach in 500 meters radius' aura," Ritsuki tried to remember.

"Are they 'good' hunters?" Masako asked.

"Well…from the skill, they are quite good," Mai answered.

"The best ones among all of the male hunters," Shizuka added.

"Why don't we try them first?" Masako suggested.

"Try them? You mean…To test their ability?" Chiaki asked. Masako nodded.

"We didn't know if their ability is real or not, aren't we?" Masako said again.

The others looked at each other. Mai thought for a while before nodding her head to her teammates. "We should give it a try," she said.

* * *

**Kaito: That's it? Is it over? ***Looked at me and back at the screen*

**Me: Yeah. Have a problem? ***Emitting dark aura*

**Kaito: Err... No ***Sweating nervously*

***Presents...... Alaude from Katekyo Hitman Reborn***

**Alaude: ***Looked around*

**Me: A-cha~n ***Jumping to Alaude*

**Alaude: ***Twitch* *Dodged*

**Me: Meanie ***Cry waterfall*

**Alaude: I just came here to remind you that your assignments are due tomorrow. Are you already finished them? ***Death glare***  
**

**Me: I FORGOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***Dash off to my room* **Kaito, close the curtain already ***Yelled from distance*

**Alaude: ***Disappeared from the stage*

**Kaito: Err... Okay. I don't get what just happened early ***Sweatdropped* **Anyway, please R&R! See you in the next chapter ***Wave to the readers while closing the curtain***  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update **^^ **I'm really busy last month (July) because it's supposed to be my last semester in College **^^" **Thank god I already finished this chapter on June, though I don't have time to check it again **=.= **Please forgive me if there are some misspell or something like that. I will do better in the next chapter ***Bowed to the readers in apology* **Thank you for reading this story. See you in the next chapter **xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt... Well... In my dream... I don't know **xD

* * *

**.:Chapter 3:. **

"Why we have to do this stupid 'try out' mission again?" Takigawa grumbled.

"Come on, Bou-san. Besides, Akira-san already agreed with this," Yasuhara answered.

"Hey, Ge, I mean, Jin, what do you think about it?" Takigawa asked.

"I think it's quite interesting. We didn't have anything to do, anyway," Jin **(**Gene**)** answered with a bright smile. "Right, Naru?"

"Shut up," Naru **(**Noll**)** muttered.

"He is still in bad mood because we have to call him 'Naru'," Yasuhara whispered to Takigawa and John.

"I wonder how we got stuck in this situation," Takigawa whispered.

_Flashback…_

"_Then…what do you need from us, Sousui (Leader)-san," Takigawa asked._

"_We have a mission together with Angels of Death," Akira informed them._

"_You got to be kidding me," Yasuhara said in disbelieve._

"_No, I'm not," Akira answered calmly._

"_But…Aki-chan…," Takigawa whined like a kid. Akira glared at him which completely shut him off._

"_Why we have to do this with them?" John asked. "We always did the previous one without anyone help."_

"_I know that, John," Akira answered. "But we have no choice about this one."_

"_Why?" Yasuhara asked._

"_The mayor 'forced' us to take this job together," Noll said._

"_Why he want to do that?" Lin asked._

_Akira placed a piece of paper. The other stared at it. Yasuhara picked it up and read what written on it. His eyes widen in disbelieve. He looked at Akira who only nodded his head. His eyes looked back at the paper in hand. Takigawa raised an eyebrow when he saw his reaction and peeked over his shoulder._

"_Is this true?" he asked at Akira in bewilderment._

"_Shifted creature?" Yasuhara spoke the said names._

_The others stiffened, except for Noll and Akira. Both of them knew the effect of those words for them. The creature stole their most precious things for eternity. Akira looked outside the window. He didn't want to remember the past again. The past reminded him about his feebleness._

"_We have to hunt it?" Lin asked warily. Akira nodded._

"_I want to confirm if this one is the one we look for," Akira answered. His eyes darkened and looked more dangerous than ever._

"_No matter what will happen, we will follow you," John said. Akira looked up at him._

"_Yeah, that's right," Takigawa added._

"_We will do this together," Yasuhara said._

"_Thank you," Akira whispered with a small smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Akira," Kaito called. His black eyes dull whenever he used his tracking ability. "They come."

"They attacked us from 4 ways. South, North, East, and West," Yasuhara added.

"This is a piece of cake," Takigawa muttered, grinning widely as a black shadow jumped over him.

He whispered something as the black shadow fell into the ground. Jin jumped from his horse with his sword in his hand. The chimaera stood and dodged his attack but Jin's sword managed to cut one of the wings. The other chimaera growled and jumped to them. Akira looked very bored as he saw one of them jumped to him. Before their claws could touch him, Akira jumped above it and took out a small dagger and threw it at the chimaera's head.

Naru also looked very bored and did the same thing as Akira but using his own sword. Two of the chimaeras are already dead. The third one took the wrong opponent. He jumped to Lin's who used his shikis to finish him off. The last one is being immobilized by John and Takigawa while Jin did the finishing.

"Are they really the higher level?" Jin asked, disappointed.

"I think so. Those girls choose it anyway," Takigawa answered in a bored tone.

"What do we do now?" Yasuhara asked as he looked at Akira who inspected the chimaeras dead bodies.

"It's not finished yet," Akira spoke. He summoned a black bird that immediately perched in his shoulder.

"What will you do?" John asked worriedly.

"Just…," Akira said with a smirk. "Destroying some spell."

"Spell?" Jin looked confused.

Akira whistled. The bird in his shoulder flew through the woods. A few minutes later, there is a blinding light above them and their surrounding changed. They now stood in the normal forest not the scary and dangerous one they used to come.

"Aki-nii, you ruined the mood," Jin whined quietly.

The girls came out from their hiding. Each of them had their coats on. Mai smiled at them as she climbed off her horse. She walked to Akira with her smile still plastered at her face.

"Congratulations! All of you passed," she said.

"Are you saying that one is a try out?" Naru mocked. Mai glared at him. "That's just too easy for us."

"Okay…that's enough," Akira cut them before Mai could retort what Naru has said. "Let's go back now. I'm hungry."

All of the male eyes looked at Akira who raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," they answered.

* * *

"Where is Shiranami-san?" Mai asked curiously when she only found Takigawa, John, Yasuhara, and Jin eating lunch.

"Err…Akira; Naru, Lin-san, and Kaito have some business to deal with. They will eat later," Jin answered nervously.

"I see," Mai said. "May we join you?"

"Sure," John answered politely. "We will be glad."

"Ah…It's Naru," Takigawa said, pointed at Naru and Kaito who walked to their place.

"How is it?" Yasuhara asked.

"It's fine. No problem," Kaito answered, smiling widely as he took seat beside Yasuhara.

"That's good," Jin said in relieve. "Let's eat!"

Naru stood up from his seat. "I'll go back. Kaito, you should eat with them," Naru said strictly.

"What about you?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine. I'll get some drinks for Lin and Akira," Naru answered and walked away.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Lin asked to the lying Akira.

"Yeah. Much better now," he answered with his arm covering his eyes. He lifted his arm a little to peek at someone who stood behind Lin. "Thanks, Kokuei."

A black haired and red eyes man bowed his head. "It's my job, Akira-sama," Kokuei said.

A knock heard inside the room. Lin stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to come face to face with Naru who brought cups of water for them. Lin opened it wider for Naru and closed it after he came in.

"It's been a while, Kokuei," Naru greeted. Kokuei bowed his head at him too.

"Yes, it is, Noll-sama," Kokuei answered.

"You should call him 'Naru', Kokuei," Akira said with a smirk.

"Naru?" Kokuei asked in confusion.

"A _lovely _call from someone," Akira teased as Naru glared at him. Kokuei raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Lovely? Who?" Kokuei asked again.

"You know the leader of Angels of Death, right?" Akira said. Kokuei nodded his head. "It's from her."

"I see," Kokuei grinned as he knew what Akira means.

"I think that's enough for you," Naru said annoyingly. "When will we start this mission?"

Akira sat up on his bed. "If we already prepared our stocks and other things, we could go anytime soon," Akira said.

"I will do it," Naru said as he walked out the room. He stopped as his hand reached for the knob. "And…do not tell Kokuei any weird things about me."

"Sure," Akira answered, grinned as he watched Naru closed the door. "Kid."

"Akira-sama," Kokuei called. Akira looked at him and nodded his head. Kokuei bowed his head and took a step back.

A black fog surrounding his body as a black wolf stepped out of it. His piercing red eyes looked into Akira's black ones. The wolf walked to Akira's side as he pet his head. Akira created a small black bird. The bird flew onto Kokuei's wolf form's head.

"You can go now," Akira said. Kokuei nodded his head and jumped out of the window. Lin closed the window again.

"Let's go downstairs now," Akira said as he tried to stand up. He failed and almost fell down if Lin didn't catch him.

"You're still too weak to walk. Just rest for a while," Lin commented.

"I can't. They will be too suspicious if I remained in here," Akira reasoned. Lin sighed heavily.

'This kid could be very stubborn sometimes,' he thought as he assists Akira to walk properly to the door.

* * *

"There he is," Takigawa said as he spotted Akira and Lin walked into the restaurant. He waved to them.

Kaito run to him with a worried face. "Are you sure you fine?" he asked.

"I'm fine. YOU are the one I worried about," Akira answered. Kaito pouted.

"Are you already finished your lunch?" Akira asked. Kaito shook his head. Akira ruffled Kaito's hair and dragged him back to their seat.

"So…How's you condition now?" Yasuhara asked. Akira only nodded his head and Yasuhara knew what his answer is.

"Taniyama-san, would you mind if we start the mission three days from now?" Akira asked. Mai looked at him and thought for a while.

"No. It's fine for us," Mai answered. "Madoka-san, would you mind to check what we need for?"

"Sure," Madoka answered cheerfully. "I have nothing to do anyway."

"I will do the rest. Thanks," Mai said. Akira grinned inside.

"Akira, Can I play with _them_?" Kaito asked hopefully. Akira raised an eyebrow as he tried to remember who _they_ are.

"Them?" Shizuka questioned as he looked at Akira.

"Kaito-kun's servants," John answered.

"Servants?" Ritsuki asked with a confusion look.

"Kaito employed other creatures to be his servants. He employed a pack of Spirit Wolf," Yasuhara interrupted.

"By the way…I haven't seen them for a while now, right?" Takigawa said.

"Especially, Ko-chan," Jin said excitedly.

"He is busy at the moment," Akira said.

"He is…" Kaito tried to talk something but Akira cut him off with a glare.

"Fine…," Kaito said, pouting childishly.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Is everyone here?" Akira asked the male. Everyone nodded.

Akira turned to the female leader. "How about yours?" he asked.

"We all here," Mai answered.

"Let's go then," Akira ordered as he jumped onto the horses back easily. Everyone did the same thing.

There has been an awkward aura where Akira, Lin, and Naru are. Jin just sweatdropped at their silence, He looked back at his other friends who laughed along with the girls. Kaito only smiled at him.

"I wonder if they could be silent for one whole year," Jin suddenly said.

"Why don't we make a contest after we back later? It would be really fun," Kaito suggested.

"It seems fun. Count me in," Jin answered cheerfully. "Though, I wonder why they didn't talk to each other."

"You're right," Kaito wondered. "Jin, could you guide my horse for a while?"

"Sure," Jin answered as he neared his and took hold of Kaito's rein.

"Thanks," Kaito muttered as he closed his eyes.

He concentrated his power and tried to clear his mind. His eyes become dull as he opened it. Jin looked at him worriedly. He didn't want anything happen to Kaito. He still values his life. Jin gripped Kaito's wrist to prevent unwanted things, like him falling off his horse or something like that.

_**Kaito's POV**_

As I opened my eyes, all of the colors in this world become black and there are only lines that formed. I saw Akira, Lin, and Noll at the front. I looked at my side and saw Gene. He looked at me with his golden eyes worriedly. I looked back at the others where Takigawa and others chatted happily with the girls. I sensed nothing weird from them.

'Normal Human's,' I thought to my self.

I concentrated even more as I felt my line of vision moved further. I could sense every single living thing around us. I caught a weird aura miles away from us. I think that we need 3 or 4 days to reach that place maybe 2 if we forced our horses there. The next thing I know, other auras around it seems dimmed and then gone. The weird auras approached each one of it and seemed to suck on it.

"No…," I whispered in disbelieve. "Please don't…"

I tried to focus my power on the weird auras. I gasped as I felt someone's looked at me with murderous intent. I broke my trance completely and panted. I could feel cold sweat running down my forehead. Gene called for me with his worried expression. Akira turned his horse towards us.

"We…must…hurry…the villagers…," I tried my best before I slipped into the darkness.

_**END of POV**_

Jin tried his best not to let go of Kaito's hand as Akira rushed to them and jumped off his horse. When Akira right beside them, he finally could let it go and Kaito fell at Akira's waiting arm. Akira put him down. The others also jumped off their horse and rushed to where he put Kaito. Lin checked on him and said that he is only sleeping.

"Sorry…I should have stopped him," Jin said with his head down in guilt.

"What happen?" Akira asked. Jin flinched in fear as he inched closer to Naru.

"I don't know. He just used his Tracking ability and then fainted," Jin answered truthfully.

"He won't be faint like this if nothing unusual happens," Naru added.

"Ah!" Yasuhara interrupted. "There is a village within 3 days reach from here."

"Then…There must be something happens there that caused him to faint," Naru said thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it…," Jin trailed off. "He seems to say something about villagers."

The boys gasped and looked at each other. "Jin!" Akira commanded.

"I knew it already," Jin answered and concentrated his own power. "This will take a while."

"Don't…Please…stop…," a hoarse voice called. Akira looked over at Kaito who grabbed his arm as tight as he could.

"Stop…him…Akira…," he continued as his grip loosened.

"Jin, stop!" Akira commanded. Jin looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" he asked unsatisfied.

"If Kaito want you to stop, that means something horrible happens there. Besides…you can't reach the village with your level right now," Akira explained.

"Well… Sorry for not training really well," Jin pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Akira turned his attention to Kaito. "Could you hear me?" Akira asked again as cold sweat run down Kaito's forehead. He still grabbed his arm as tightly as he could.

"…te..can't…save…em…" came between his pants.

"What?" Akira asked again as he leaned his ear closer to Kaito's mouth.

"It's too…late…we…can't save…them…," Kaito repeated with all his strength.

"Okay, I understand. Just sleep for now," Akira said calmly.

Kaito's breathing becomes more even as he slipped into a deep slumber. Akira looked at Lin as the said person only nodded at him. The others looked at him worriedly. Akira sighed as he faced them up.

"I don't know what happen there but I think it's better if we continue as far as we could," Akira said.

"What about Kaito-san?" Mai asked worriedly. "He couldn't continue this journey with his current condition."

"Don't worry about that Taniyama-san. Zero could take care of him," Akira spoke as he looked at the white horse with unusually crimson eyes. The horse stood patiently beside Kaito.

"O, Okay then…," Mai said still a bit worried as she saw the men tried to place Kaito back onto Zero's back with Akira's at his side.

* * *

"Really?" Madoka asked surprised.

All of them currently sat, surrounding the camp-fire as they listened to Jin's stories. Akira leaned his back against the tree not really interesting with the stories. Kaito, who already regained his conscious, laughed along with the others (except Lin and Naru).

"Yeah…that's true. Right, Aki-nii?" Jin said while looking back at Akira's place.

"Is he asleep already?" Takigawa asked as he saw their leader's sleeping form.

"May be he is tired. I made him worried a while ago," Kaito replied sheepishly.

"This is my turn," Jin whispered as he reached something from behind him.

"What turn?" Mai asked confusedly.

"They make some stupid bet. Whoever could catch Akira off guard, they win. No time limits. But…until now…No one could do that," Naru answered as he flipped open another page of his book.

"Hee…That's surely interesting," Mai said amused.

Jin already has a small knife in his hand. He smirked and aimed at Akira. The girls looked rather worried while the rest just looked enthusiastically. Jin threw his knife. When it's about to hit Akira, A hand caught it. A groan and chuckled could be heard from other boys.

"You're dead, Jin," Naru whispered in amused tone. Jin just looked at his twin with pleading eyes to help him.

"Who want to see a magic trick?" come Akira's calm voice. He is still at his previous position, his back on the tree with a knife between his fingers.

He stood up from his place and showed them the knife. "One knife become…Wow! There are six of them," Akira said, looking surprised as he smiled.

Takigawa and Yasuhara scooted closer to John while Jin just steps back. Lin showed disinterest and Naru just smirked at them while Kaito only looked at Jin warily. The girls are just oblivious at their reaction and clapped when Akira showed the six knives at his hand. Akira glanced at Jin who ready to run away at anytime.

"Why don't I choose someone to help me out with the next trick?" Akira asked _sweetly_ that scared everyone (except the girls).

Jin turned his back around and….STAB….STAB…STAB…STAB…STAB…STAB…Another clapped, most likely from the girls, could be heard as Jin frozen still with his current position. Both of his legs and arms spread out that made he looked like an 'X' from distance. The knives, gladly, stuck into tree in front of him (Three on top of his head and his side, Two between his arms, and the last one between his legs). He glanced over his shoulder warily and saw Akira with both his eyes closed and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" Jin yelled as he entangled him self from the uncomfortable position.

"I just showed the girls a magic trick. How to throw the knives without hurting the person, though it would be fun if it hit," Akira answered calmly as he whispered the last part.

"YOU LIAR! YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME, RIGHT?" Jin yelled again as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kaito smiling at him and said innocently," That's what you get from disturbing his sleep."

Jin just froze as he watched Kaito skipped at Akira's place still with his smiling face. Naru looked at his brother and just shook his head. Takigawa, Yasuhara, and John just looked at him apologetically while Lin just sighed heavily. Now he fully aware the meaning of 'Don't wake up a sleeping lion'.

* * *

**Kaito: Finally... Where did you go this last 2 months?**

**Me: ***Glared at Kaito* **Unlike someone... I was stucked with assignments and Exams**

**Kaito: Exams? **=.=?**  
**

**Me: Yeah. One exams per week. And we still need to finish 5 THICK books in 2 weeks too **=.=" **I felt like dying after it's over **=.="

**Kaito: But... It's already over right? **^^"

**Me: Yeah... But there is still an exam for my next semester ***Crying in the corner* **I'm leaving the rest to you ***Walked away with a depressed aura*

**Kaito: O-Okay? **^^" **Please R&R! Your review might cheer her up so that she could continue the next chapters ***Looking at the blank page with the number of the next chapter* **She better finish it before her next exams come up **=.=" **Oh well... See you in the next chapter everyone! ***Wave at the readers while closing the curtains*


	6. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter 4:. **

"This is horrible," Takigawa complained as he closed his nose from the awful smell around him.

"Kaito?" Akira asked as he saw Kaito's face turned pale. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kaito answered as he covered his mouth with his hand. "It's much worse than I imagine."

"Akira-san!" Yasuhara shouted from distance as he run to their place followed by the girls.

"How is it?" Akira asked. Yasuhara only shook his head while the girls seemed sad. "I see."

"Is it really possible to kill all of the villagers in less than a day?" Mai asked.

"And done only by one person?" Ayako added in disbelieve.

"Anything is possible in this world," Akira simply answered with his emotionless face.

"But…Even a little kid," Shizuku whispered as she clutched onto her twin's shirt.

Akira looked away. They finally arrived at the said village early this morning yet…it's already too late. When they arrived there are still smokes in some places. The village completely burnt down without unknown reason. No one survived, even a single animal. There are some corpses lying on the ground and completely burnt too. Akira already asked John and Lin to take care of its.

"Didn't you hear something?" Ritsuki's voice brought Akira's to reality.

He closed his eyes and, indeed, there is a crying voice somewhere. Akira opened his eyes and traced the voice's source. The others followed him quietly. He stopped in front of a place that supposed to be a house. With ease, Akira threw each of the logs and some other things out of the way.

"He is quiet strong despite from his thin looks," Shizuka commented as she eyed how easy Akira threw all of the things that look heavy away.

"Yeah…I heard a lot of people said it too," Kaito said with a sweat dropped.

Akira came back with a small bundle in his arm. His face showed no expression like usual though Kaito looked sad when he came back. He rushed to his side and took the baby from Akira's arm. Kaito smiled sadly at the kid. The girls surrounded him as Kaito gave the kid at Mai and he went back at Akira's side.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, eyeing Akira with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Akira answered with a straight, cold voice.

"You knew it, right?" Kaito said as he looked at the happy face of the girls. Akira also looked at the same thing. "If you knew it, why did you let him alive? Sooner or later…"

"Call Kokuei, I have a job for him," Akira stated as he walked away.

"Akira…," he whispered with a sad look.

Kaito sighed and planned to walk at Jin and the others are when he noticed someone staring at him. He spun around and didn't feel anyone presence nearby yet…he definitely sure that someone staring at him. He gulped and looked over his shoulder and saw Akira still talking at Lin and Naru seriously.

'Just for a minute…,' Kaito thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate his power. He tried to find the presence of the one who was staring at him. He gasped inaudibly when he found out the distance between the person and his place. It's the same person he looked yesterday when the said person killed the villagers but now…he is in a place that much further to reach than before. The person smirked at him and mouthed some words that made Kaito snapped his eyes open and break his trance.

'See you next time…' the words echoed in his head.

"Kaito?" Kaito literally jumped as he turned his head to look at the confused Akira.

"Wh, What is it, Akira?" he awkwardly asked. Akira eyed him suspiciously.

"You used your power again," It's not a question but more into a statement.

Kaito looked away. "What are you talking about?" he lied.

"What did you see?" Akira asked sternly. Kaito gulped. He should know better that Akira would see through all of his lies.

"Err…I see…Trees, birds, water!" Kaito answered with an awkward laugh. Well…that's not completely a lie. He did see those things although in different forms. Akira just sighed and turned away from him as Kaito sighed in relieve.

"Don't think that you could get away with those lame excuses," Akira continued as Kaito stiffened and looking at Akira with 'I really hate your sharp instinct' look.

Kaito walked limply at the others. He is much more in depressed with Akira's pressure than the words the killer mouthed to him. Everyone looked at him in concerned. He sat down with a heavy sigh. Jin approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Jin said, trying to cheer him up.

Kaito looked up at him with a confused look. "Huh? Oh yeah… I know," he answered, followed with an uneasy smile.

"I want to talk with you in private later," Akira spoke with a glare towards Kaito.

"Okay…," Kaito answered and cried desperately inside. "Ah! I already pass your message to him. He will come later since he has something important right now."

Akira nodded. "Who is 'him'?" Shizuka asked as he looked at Kaito suspiciously.

"Eh?" He looked at the others for help but they pretend to be busy with something else.

'Traitor!' Kaito screamed in his mind. "Uhhmmm…" he trailed, trying to find some excuses.

"He is our informant. I want him to look for something," Akira's voice answered.

Kaito looked at him and jumped to cling onto him but Akira dodged it and Kaito fell flat on his face. "Why?" Kaito whined.

"I don't have a hobby of hugging people with the same gender," Akira flatly answered. His face is still as cold as ever.

"EEHHHH?…," Kaito faked a cry as the others laughed at their short show.

"Kaito," Akira called with a serious face.

"Yes?" Kaito asked with face full of hope.

"From tomorrow onwards…," he paused as Kaito nodded eagerly. "Stay away within 3 meters radius from me. I don't want your idiotic germs infected me," Akira continued as he walked to his horse.

The others laughed even loud as Kaito once again faked a cry. They chatted again as Lin and Naru help Akira with something. Mai glanced over at the three men and back at the others. Kaito is the one who noticed this.

"Something wrong, Mai-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"Nah. Just wondering why that narcissist guy over there never smiles like his brother," Mai said while pointing at Jin and Naru. Kaito chuckled.

"I wonder too. It's been years since the last time I saw him smile," Kaito answered truthfully.

"What? What? Are you talking about me?" Jin came with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah. Something along…What is it? When will you die?" Kaito answered calmly with a smiling face. Jin froze while Mai sweat dropped.

"Just kidding. We're talking about Naru," Kaito continued.

"Eh? What? Finally admitting that you fell for him, Mai-chan?" Jin curiously asked as Mai blushed furiously.

"Wha-NO! Of course not! Why did you say something stupid like that?" Mai asked, still blushing. Jin grinned.

"Is that true?" Kaito asked, pretended to be shocked. Mai blushed even more.

"NO! I didn't love him. He is so narcissist…well…I admit that he's good looking, though. But he is Naru, for god's sake," Mai said with all her might.

"What's with me?" a voice asked from behind her.

Mai spun around and found Naru stood behind her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed again. "No. Nothing at all," she said and run to the girls place.

"What's with her?" Naru asked confusedly. Kaito and Jin chuckled. "When you stopped that stupid laugh, Akira is calling for you guys."

Kaito and Jin looked at each other before looking back at Naru with a confused face. Naru already walked back at Akira's. Jin just shrugged when Kaito looked at him.

* * *

"Welcome back, Master," greeted a black haired man as he bowed to the other man.

"It's a really interesting hunting time. I finally found a clue to find him," the other man said with a smirk. His red eyes sparkled with interest. "Though, there are some annoying bugs around him."

"Do you want us to spy on him, Master?" his servant asked.

The man smirked at him. "No. Let them be. I want him to taste his own freedom before he suffered for the rest of his life," he said. "For now…let's just see when he will come here on his own."

"Understood," the servant answered as he bowed down to his master.

* * *

"Akira…Please stops…," Kaito begged with teary eyes. Akira just looked at him expressionless.

"That's right. What if they knew about _that_," Jin added with a worried tone.

Akira sighed. "They won't know if **you**," Akira pointed at both Kaito and Jin with a glare. "didn't say a single word about it."

"I don't agree with this too," Lin said as Kaito and Jin looked hopefully at him. "But we didn't have other choices."

"It's settled then…," Naru finalized as he looked at the shadow that hid him self near the tree.

"Akira-sama," the shadow stepped outside, revealing Kokuei who looked at Kaito in concern then back at Akira.

Akira nodded his head. "I will take care of the rest," he said.

"We're counting on you," Naru said. Kokuei nodded his head and disappeared.

"Lin, Noll, Take care of the rest," Akira said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"Sleep," Akira answered without looking back.

Akira wandered around until he reached a certain place. He found a rather big tree in the middle of the destroyed village. It's kind of strange scenery for him yet he put it aside and walked towards it. He touched the trunk and closed his eyes.

"I see…," he whispered. "It's a nightmare for you too, huh? Don't worry. It's over now. You may have a nice sleep from now onwards."

A soft wind blew around them. Akira looked up with an almost invisible smile. "Good night," he said in a soft whisper before sat himself under the tree.

'Nice weather…,' Akira thought for the last time before shutting his eyes and drifted into his dream.

"**It's pretty, isn't it?" a gentle voice asked as Akira looked at the colorful light down from the balcony.**

**He tried to reach the light and saw a small hands waving out to the light. Someone chuckled behind him. Akira looked up and saw a man looking down at him with a smile. He couldn't see his face clearly but somehow he seems to know this man.**

"**Oh my…," a female voice called. The man turned around to see her. **

"**I already told you countless times not to bring Akira out at night. It's bad for his health," the woman scolded him. The man only chuckled in response.**

"**I just began his usual lesson of become a good ruler," the man said, rising Akira slightly from his arms. The woman just shook her head.**

"**He is too small to understand what you're blabbering about," she sighed as she took Akira from him.**

"**I don't think so. He will remember every single thing I told him," the man said as he ruffled Akira's hair. "Someday, you will become a good leader."**

"AKIRA!" a loud voice brought him back from his dream realm. He blinked his eyes just to see Kaito who staring down at him innocently.

Akira frowned but maintained his calm attitude as he asked Kaito," What do you want?"

"We will go to the next village now," Kaito answered.

"Okay," Akira said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He feels a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked. Akira only nodded his head.

"Are you thirsty?" Kaito asked again. Akira looked at him weirdly before poked Kaito's head _hard_.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?" Kaito whined as he rubbed his sore head. Akira just shrugged and walked away.

"Meanie…," Kaito whispered.

"So…please take care of this boy for us," Shizuka asked the head villager as she handed him the baby.

"Sure, young lady. Just leave it to me," the leader spoke. "Ah…I will ask someone to guide you to the house you all would be staying for the night."

"Thank you," Akira answered for the rest of them who suddenly froze.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Everyone yelled at Akira who calmly followed the one who guide them.

"Wait, I never heard of it," Jin complained.

"Because you never ask me about it," Akira simply answered.

"Mai, you should know about this. You're the leader after all," Ayako hissed as Mai sweat dropped.

"Sorry. I didn't think that we would stay in the same place," Mai said while hiding behind Shizuku.

"It's fine. It's a two-floor type. The girls would stay in the upper floor while the guys stayed in the first floor," Akira reassured.

"Ah…Haa…" The girls were left speechless wandering what kind of hearing Akira has when he was supposed to be in front of them, leading the way, and the girls were behind them.

"How could he hear us?" Ritsuki asked the other girls.

"How should I know about it?" Chiaki complained with the same whispering tone.

* * *

_The boys side…_

"Akira, why did you slip it out like that?" Kaito threatened with a small voice.

"My bad…Sorry," Akira said guiltily.

"You have been acting weird lately, Aki-chan," Takigawa asked concernedly.

"Yeah…You have been spacing out on the way here," Yasuhara added.

"Having a nightmare?" Akira wondered. "I don't think it's a nightmare though. Rather a pleasant dream."

"Then…Why are you spacing out?" Kaito asked.

Akira only smiled a little as he ruffled Kaito's hair and walked ahead. Kaito pouted and glared at Akira's back.

"Why he never told me about his problem?" Kaito muttered as he just stood there and glared at Akira.

"You're childish."

"Reckless."

"Short-minded."

"Loud mouthed?"

"You're just too kind."

"It's fine the way you're, Kaito-san."

Naru, Lin, Jin, Takigawa, Yasuhara, and John said as they walked passed him. Kaito left dumbfounded. It took him 5 minutes to realize what they said to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

'Idiot,' the other thought.

"Woohoo… It's bigger than what I thought," Takigawa complimented.

The house they were staying indeed much larger than they thought. It's a two floored type with each rooms has their own bathroom. It has a large living room, a kitchen with a dining room fitted for 20 people. A small private library packed with a lot of books.

"Akira, Look. There's a lot of books here," Kaito shouted with a gleamed of excitement in his eyes. Akira just shook his head.

"Yeah…And you're prohibited to enter it without anyone accompanies you," Akira said emotionlessly.

"Why?" Kaito whined with teary eyes.

"That's because you almost got killed by the mountain of books you read," Naru explained.

"Err…I think that's happen once," Kaito said.

'That's happen every time you snuck into library without someone with you!' the others screamed in their mind.

"Uhmm…Anyone's hungry?" Mai called out. The boys didn't even notice that the girls already gone.

Takigawa's stomach's grumble answered her answer. "Woopsie…," Takigawa said as he smiled sheepishly.

"You guys better start moving into your rooms while we prepared for the lunch," Mai said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

With a heavy sighed, all of them dragged their feet into their rooms. Akira slumped down onto his bed as soon as he arrived at his room. He buried his head into the pillow as he grunt.

"And after this I still have a job to do," he muttered heavily. "I'm tired…"

"Are you alright, Akira-sama?" a voice asked. Akira turned his head and saw Kokuei stood near the window.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Akira answered half heartedly. "Did you bring it?"

Kokuei nodded his head. He showed him black clothes in his arms and started to open it. Inside, there are some clothes with black colored too. Kokuei put it on the bed as Akira rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it, Akira-sama?" Kokuei asked concernedly.

Akira sat up. "Don't worry. I'm used with this kind of things," Akira answered.

The knocks on the door startled them. Kokuei quickly turned himself as a black wolf and hid under the bed as Akira walked to the door. As he opened it, he came face to face with Kaito smiling face. He sighed heavily and opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"Who are you talking with, Akira? I heard some noises from your room before," Kaito asked.

"It's me, Master," Kokuei interrupted. Kaito almost jumped with the sudden appearance of Kokuei.

"K, Ko-chan, you startled me," Kaito said. "So…what are you doing…"

Kaito stopped mid-sentence when he spot the black clothes on the bed. He turned around to see Akira closed the door with a sigh. He turned to Kokuei, now completely in human form, who looked away from him.

"Wait, Akira, that's…," Kaito tried to talk but Akira raised his hand that makes him stops.

"I know. Don't say anymore. What are you calling me for?" Akira asked.

"Ah! The lunch's ready. I'm calling you because of that," Kaito answered.

"Ko-chan, wait for me here. And, you," he pointed at Kaito. "You will never say a word to anyone about this one."

"What's with this heavy atmosphere?" Takigawa whispered to Yasuhara.

"They already like that since lunch," Yasuhara whispered back.

The Black Wings members currently occupied the private library in the house. They forbid the girls to come there with meeting excuse yet they only did it because they didn't want to involve the girls with the heavy atmosphere.

"Okay…What's the reason of your fight now?" Jin asked with a heavy sigh. "Last time I checked that's because Kaito snuck into the library alone."

"I'm not the one at fault now," Kaito said with a pout.

"Then…Who?" Naru asked impatiently.

Kaito pointed at Akira who calmly reading a book in his hand. Akira just glanced up to see his comrades' confused expressions then back at the book. The others look back at Kaito with suspicious look.

"Wha-What? I'm saying the truth," Kaito said. The way he said it looks like a kid who tried to get everyone believed in him.

"He is kind of cute when he got worked up like that," Takigawa whispered.

"I don't know if someone could look like a real kid like that," Yasuhara whispered back.

"It's not fair he looks like a puppy," Jin said with a sigh.

"I feel that I understand why Aki-chan teased him a lot," Takigawa said as he glanced back at Kaito who looked at the three guys with a pout.

"It's because of that outfit," Akira suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"What outfit?" Yasuhara asked confusedly.

"Ko-chan," Akira called. Kokuei showed the others the source of the problem.

"This is…," Jin whispered as he looked what was in Kokuei's hand.

"The Black Reaper's outfit…," John whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait… Aki-chan… Don't you already…," Takigawa trailed. Akira only nodded his head.

"Is this the reason you two have a fight?" Naru asked, raising his eyebrow. Kaito slowly nodded his head.

"That's ridiculous," Naru continued.

"But…," Kaito tried to object.

"You should know better the reason why Akira brings out that outfit after these years," Lin spoke. "He would be fine. You don't need to worry about him, Kaito."

"But…Lin-san…," Kaito whined.

Someone tapped his head. Kaito turned his head and saw Akira stood behind him with a small smile. "Thank you for worrying about me. I will be fine," Akira said calmly. Kaito immediately clung onto Akira as Akira patted his head.

'Kid…No…A dog,' the others thought with a sweat dropped.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Why…I have to show it to you guys?" Akira asked as he shook his head in disbelieve.

Everyone's (Except Naru and Lin of course) jaws dropped as he stared in awe at Akira. Akira's currently wearing a turtleneck shirt with a black jacket, a black jeans, and not to mention black gloves. He sighed heavily at them.

"You're so cool," Kaito exclaimed as he jumped over and gave Akira a bear hug.

"It's been a while since the last we saw it," Takigawa commented. "You still look good on it, Aki-chan."

Akira just sighed heavily as he pulled up the collar of his shirt until it covered half of his face. "Well… I'm off…," Akira said behind his mask. When there's no reply, he turned around and found the others gaping at him.

"What?" Akira asked confusedly. Kaito looked at him with a dazed expression.

"Akira-san, would you please consider me?" Yasuhara asked as he grabbed Akira's hand.

"Huh?" Akira looked confused. Suddenly, Kaito jumped and clung from his back.

"No fair. Akira's mine," Kaito exclaimed. Akira twitched, unnoticed by the two males who bickering around him.

One second the two of them bickering about who owns Akira, the next second they lied on the floor with a big lump on their head and Akira emitting a dark aura with menacing glare. "Say it once again," Akira demanded as he glared at the two who hug each other in fear.

"Nothing, Sir," both of them replied.

"Good…Now…Be a good boy and stay here," Akira ordered with a smile, but for the two it has hidden and dangerous meaning behind it.

"Yes…," they replied again as they shivered.

"Akira-sama?" Kokuei asked as he followed Akira to the nearby window.

"Watch over them while I'm gone," Akira said as he opened the window.

"Yes, Akira-sama," Kokuei replied.

"Akira, don't let your guard down," Lin reminded. Akira nodded and jumped out.

A few minutes after Akira gone, knocks heard from the outside. Takigawa walked to open it because they locked it to prevent unwanted things. Mai came into view with a smile on her face. Takigawa opened it wider.

"Ah…I just want to inform you guys that we will be out to visit the baby boy we saved. We might come back late. See you," Mai said, leaving Takigawa and the others dumbfounded.

"EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

**Kaito: Finally... New chapter for the readers. Hmm... Let's see ***Open notes* **Err... "Sorry for the late delay because now I'm very busy with my college. I don't know when I could update for the next chapter but I will try to publish it as soon as I have time."**

**Akira: Kaito...**

**Kaito: Akira... What are you doing here?**

**Akira: Message for you**

**Kaito: For me? **' '?

**Akira: ***Nod* **She said she forgot about you completely if she didn't re-read the story a-**

**Kaito: ***Went to find the author*

**Akira: ... ***Sigh* **Okay... Please enjoy this chapter ***Bow* *Close the curtains*


End file.
